1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermosetting powder coating material, and a coated product.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a powder coating technique using a powder coating material has attracted attention in terms of protection of the global environment, since only a small amount of volatile organic compound (VOC) is discharged in the coating process, and the powder coating material not attached to an object to be coated may be recovered and reused. Thus, various studies on the powder coating material have been performed.